Somewhere I belong
by badger-dude
Summary: Songfic set to Linkin Park's "Somewhere I belong" My version of the OOTP ending office scene!


A/n: My first song fic. Set at the end of OOTP when Harry's talking to Dumbledore but changed a little too work with the song.

I had nothing to say  
and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me

Harry stared into the eyes of the old man, his thoughts whirling in a vortex of emotions

_  
(I was confused) _

Turning his back to the old man behind the desk, Harry left the scene of chaos he had wrought upon his mentor's office

_  
and I live it all out to find, but im not the only person with these things in mind  
(inside of me) _

Outside the office door sat his old teacher and friend, Remus Lupin. Tears tracked their way down the mans face, his eyes looked haunted, his face older.

Harry said nothing as he passed him by, descending the stone steps without looking back

"Harry!Wait"

Harry stopped, but kept his back to his friend

"Harry. Sirius gave his life to protect you. It wasn't your fault"

Harry kept walking

_  
but all that they can see the words revealed  
is the only real thing that I got left to feel  
(nothing to lose)  
just stuck hollow and alone  
and the fault is my own and the fault is my own _

Harry ran. He ran from Hogwarts. He couldn't carry on. It was his fault. It was his fault the only person he could confide in was dead. The only parental figure he had ever had.

I wanna heal I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long.  
Erase all the pain till its gone  
I wanna heal I wanna feel like im close to something real.  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
somewhere I belong

"Harry"

Harry kept on running. He heard heavy footsteps running behind him. He couldn't carry on.

"Harry! Stop"

and I got nothing to say. I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)

Harry passed the school gates. He ran down the track that led to Hogsmede before changing his plan and running out into the forest that skirting along passed the town.

_  
look at everywhere only to find.  
It is not the way I had imagined it all in my mind.  
(So what am I)  
what do I have but negativity_

Harry looked around him. He had decided to take a breather. He wass lost. Suddenly he was confronted by a group of masked men and woman. Wands were drawns. All of them pointing at the still figure that sat at the base of the tree

_  
cuz I cant trust no one by the way everyone is looking at me  
(nothing to lose) _

Harry's quiet voice broke the silence

"Go on then. Kill me! That's what you want. That's what everyone wants"_  
nothing to gain im hollow and alone _

_And it was his fault_

_  
and the fault is my own  
and the fault is my own _

I wanna heal I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long.  
Erase all the pain till its gone  
I wanna heal I wanna feel like im close to something real.  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
somewhere I belong

_  
_The two lead deatheaters removed their masks. The faces of Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange stared down at him.

Anger and hatred were the only emotions that filled the vortex now. The self pity had gone.

"A duel Potter" spat Pettigrew leering down at the pathetic figure below him

"Leave the ickle baby alone Peter. Can't you see he is weeping for his rapid mutt. The one we had to be put down "

Harry was alone. Nobody to save him this time. But he was determined that these two people would not live to kill anyone else. These people had ruined his and many others lives. And he would make them pay.

_  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
cuz I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away. Ill find myself today _

Harry suddenly did not feel alone. He could feel another presence in his mind. A familiar feeling crept into him. The same feeling he felt when he was around his godfather. Suddenly it was joined by another presence. An unfamiliar emotion ra thorough him... one of... completeness

"Go get 'em son" Harry heard his fathers voice say.

I wanna heal I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long.  
Erase all the pain till its gone

Harry stood up and drew his wand.

"You will pay for that remark" He snarled

Bellatrix looked shocked

"So the baby wants to fight! Aww isn't it sweat Peter. He wants to fight and die a hero! Just like his parents"

Harry had had enough. With all the strength he could muster he swung forward his wand and pointed it at his two assailants chests

"Avada Kedavra"

The two bodies hit the floor. If Harry could see the other deatheaters expressions he would have seen faces filled with shock... And fear.

The remaining deatheaters fled the clearing. Leaving a panting Harry in their wake

With all the strength he had left. Harry began to walk back to Hogwarts.

_  
I wanna heal I wanna feel like im close to something real.  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along _

Harry arrived back at the doors to the great hall. Without pausing, Harry flung them open to reveal the only people who had ever cared for him

_  
somewhere I belong_

_XOXOXOXOXOX_

_A/n: So how was that? Damn my computers started typing in italics by default! Oh well look out for more work by me!_

A/N I have only one thing to ask of all those who read this. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review. Just click the little icon down in the left hand corner of the screen. Thank you, see ya next chapter


End file.
